


I Can't Remember

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something drives my brain. When I close my eyes it goes away. I can't remember. Life without the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Summary & Title are from Electric Century's song I Lied.  
> It was a very fitting few lines to explain just how Becca came to be a former BL/ind employee.

The ancient machine was a junker but still held value to the company, implants provided in their attempts at furthering to _protect_ humanity made it possible for more advanced members of Better Living Industries to provide complete control of the machines they needed to further the hunt for outlaws and rebels that sought to bring down the company.

Icy blue eyes looked over a map of the zone, it was a sweep and clean operation. Find hide outs and bases and clean out the vermin to be captured and reprocessed.

Korse had explained to his new favorite that her position inside of the company would be greatly improved if she proved to not be such a waste of money and materials. She was one of a few soldiers that would go out without the aid of masks and drugs to bring down the rebel cause.

It’s what she had been trained for after all.

Rebecca was quite the specimen, looking every part a delicate desert blossom, but behind the exterior she was quite dangerous.

_“I want you to remember this Ms Buck, failure of any kind will lead to liquidation and finding out if you truly do become a ghost that the outsiders believe in when you die.”_

She’d glare now as the tank continued it’s sweep, shaking off the memory.

The bastard thought she feared the idea of dying, just because they gave her that emotion on a large scale during the training.

It’s how they made their warriors stronger.

Massive exposure to each emotion at a single time to see if their minds would snap, of course a few select ones were left out of the program. After all product did not need to feel love or what it actually means to be happy.

A request for orders came over the static filled shortwave, as she moved forward to give a command the first blast came.

Ambushed.

Eyes would go wide as she moved to a monitor to see just what was taking place outside the machine she was connected to, a second blast crashing into the side of the tank knocking Rebecca off her feet into the ladder. Her head connecting to the metal, the injury ignored as she tried to move up to be outside the machine.

She needed to give orders, to be able to see what was happening to the companies assets.

The continued explosions and attack left her jarred and with a blurred vision, head pounding now as she finally forced the door up. The surprise swell of flames catching her as she tried to come out, a scream coming as she fell back down into the tanks body.

When the burning stopped and the sounds of the attack faded Rebecca could only twitch, the healing had not kicked in just yet as the shadows of the first rebel fell down over her twisted and burned body. She couldn’t see their face just the silhouette, her body falling still as coldness took over.  
  
“They’re all dead, grab what you can and pull out.” The man had turned away to yell out to the rest the group before looking back down to the still form of Rebecca’s body.

He shook his head slowly, “Sorry you had to go this way, if you get to the other side let the others know that the Doc didn’t want you to have a painful end.. it’s not human.”

He’d leave her there, closing the hatch of the tank as if leaving her sealed in a tomb unexposed to the elements of the dust and wind. Unaware that with being a new breed came the death like state that came with healing.

His words of a Doc wanting her to have a human end staying with her in the coming days, the dark chamber protecting her from being exposed to anything that could kill her.

A third day dawned with her body convulsing as black charred bits of her insides were vomited out onto the cold steel. Coughing as breath returned, her body shuddering as she struggled to remember anything but fire and a Doctor wishing her a human end.

Was she human?

Panting now she’d look around for the darkness for something to confirm she was human.

A beep came on the fourth morning, a monitor on the fritz with a cracked screen glowing in the dark cell. It beckoned her forward, crawling in the darkness to peer at the green glowing text.

**‘Good morning Rebecca...’**

She’d blink, a slow smile forming on her face. “Good morning beautiful, what’s the plan?”

Her voice sounded like hell but it seemed to be good enough for her question to have been heard.

**‘Protecting those who need it.’**

**‘Patrolling zones.’**

The smile stayed as she placed a hand on the monitor, petting it. “You do that beautiful...I’m just going to sleep here.”

The ruined tomb that held the body of one of BL/industries more promising would rumble to life, the task of patrolling resuming as the fire scarred husk carried it’s still healing cargo away from the place of their rebirth.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> She doesn't remember anything prior to her 'death' and 'rebirth' inside of Tank; so the memories of Korse and BL/ind are not there. Her implant was damaged after being caught of fire and dropping like a rag doll to the floor below, she is able to control Tank but doesn't know how or why.
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
